Indonesia is most likely an important place for the study of emerging zoonotic pathogens, especially arboviruses. Numerous arboviral outbreaks during the past decade have demonstrated that arthropod-borne pathogens continue to be significant public and animal health threats. These outbreaks have occurred globally and have not been limited to tropical or developing countries, as people and goods can be moved anywhere in the world within days. Fortunately, scientific research, including advances in rapid detection of this diverse group of pathogens, has also been progressing. While arboviruses are likely to continually emerge and re-emerge, improved scientific technologies and approaches will hopefully make each future epidemic less likely to occur. Our study with archived specimens in Bandung would be the first systemic survey on emerging viruses in Indonesia with gold standard assays to estimate the magnitude of circulation of these viruses.